


Volatile

by BreakPoint (erithacus)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erithacus/pseuds/BreakPoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't fought since the Kantou Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volatile

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty girl smut. Don't read.

Momo and Kaidou hadn’t fought since the Kantou Tournament. Though they had lost in the end, it seemed like they had come to an unspoken understanding. Even if they never played doubles together again, the loss had left them with something neither could quite explain. Fighting just seemed so useless right now.

When Kaidou accidentally splashed Momo with water from her water bottle, Momo just shook the droplets from her hair and didn’t even comment on it.

When Momo stepped too far back and scuffed Kaidou’s sneakers, she’d muttered, “Sorry, Mamushi”  and Kaidou had no desire to yell about the shoes or the nickname.

It was strange, Kaidou actually missed the fighting. Maybe not the actual fighting, but Momo seemed really distant lately. Like she was in a place that Kaidou couldn’t reach. It used to be so easy to get Momo’s attention, Kaidou didn’t even have to try. Their petty words escalated to violence at the drop of a hat, but these days Kaidou couldn’t even find the words to start.

Kaidou missed the physical contact too. The way Momo would get in her face and press herself against her. If they were especially explosive, they might grab each other’s shirts, pulling each other closer. They might press their foreheads together, trying to push the other back, their breath mixing hotly. Fighting with anyone else just wasn’t the same. Of course Kaidou would rather die than admit that.

 

Kaidou was lost in thought and staring at her feet as she left the clubroom. She ran headlong into someone coming in. Momo grabbed her shoulders, her brows furrowed in annoyance, and Kaidou’s heart sped up. Was Momo going to start a fight? But Momo let go of her with a huff and stepped around her.

Kaidou’s heart fell. She didn’t bother looking back as she continued outside. Sure, she could have said something like ‘Watch where you’re going, you oaf!’ and hoped that something would spiral from there, but fighting with Momo when Momo didn’t seem to want to fight, felt wrong.

 

Kaidou was already feeling grouchy when she overhead Kikumaru-senpai talking to Fuji-senpai before practice started.

“Where’s Momo?” The acrobat asked, stretching her arms over her head.

“Running laps,” Fuji-senpai replied. “She was fighting with Arai.”

Kaidou felt her heart pound. Momo was fighting with Arai? She hissed and tried to concentrate on her stretches. She couldn’t help watching as Momo and Arai jogged by, not looking at all like they’d been fighting. If anything, they looked companionable. Kaidou felt even worse.

She spent the entirety of practice avoiding and ignoring Momo where she could. Toward the end of the day she could feel Momo looking in her direction, but Kaidou ignored that too.

 

Kaidou ran laps until everyone else had left. Oishi-fukubuchou had even given her a key so she could lock up by herself. Oishi had said she admired Kaidou’s dedication to her training. But today Kaidou didn’t care about dedication, she just didn’t feel like socializing and she sure didn’t feel like watching Momo and Echizen shoving each other playfully as they headed to whatever restaurant they frequented these days. Kaidou knew she couldn’t avoid Momo forever, eventually she would have to deal with her feelings for whatever this was. Was it a truce? A ceasefire? She hated it, whatever it was, but she would learn to accept this new thing between them. Or maybe the next time she saw Momo, she would just kick her in the shin. Maybe it would bring them back to how they used to be.

 

When she entered the clubroom, her breath left her at the sight of Momoshiro seated on a bench. She looked up as Kaidou entered. And Kaidou sure didn’t feel ready to deal with this right now.

Kaidou narrowed her eyes, ignoring the hopeful fluttering in her chest. “What are you doing here?” She asked, forcing as much casual annoyance into her voice as she could.

“Waiting for you.” Momo said, completely undeterred by Kaidou’s tone.

Kaidou swallowed. She didn’t say anything as she went to her locker and pulled her bag out.

“What’s with you?” Momo asked and Kaidou felt her cheeks grow hot at the question.

“What are you talking about?”

“You were running away from me today.”

Kaidou snorted. “Why would I run from _you_?”

“You’re obviously avoiding me.” Momo stood up and crossed her arms.

Kaidou gave up on pretending to look busy. She dropped her bag to the floor. Wasn’t Momo the one avoiding _her?_ She glared. “You’re such an idiot.”’

Kaidou felt elated at the angry look that crossed Momo’s face. Momo was getting upset with her. If they kept going like this, maybe Momo would want to fight.

Kaidou took a step away from her locker. “You’ve been avoiding _me_.”

Momo’s eye widened. “No I haven’t, I just didn’t want to fight with you.”

_Oh_. Kaidou’s mood plummeted. Her face was getting hot again, though she couldn’t tell if it was anger, disappointment, or embarrassment. She turned back to her locker. “Fine. Then go fight with Arai, asshole.” Her words had a twinge of hurt that she hadn’t intended.

She grabbed her bag off the ground. If Momo didn’t want to fight with her, there wasn’t much she could do about that.

Momo was suddenly quiet but Kaidou could feel her eyes on her back.

“Mamushi…” Momo said softly. Far too soft for Kaidou’s liking.

Kaidou didn’t think her face could turn any redder, she needed to get out of here. She kept her head determinedly turned toward her locker. “Just leave me alone.” She growled, hurriedly throwing her things in her gym bag. She didn’t even need half the stuff she was wrestling into the bag, she just wanted a quick release of frustration and an excuse not to look at Momo.

Kaidou jumped when she felt Momo’s hand on her shoulder. “Don’t touch me!” She hissed and spun around. Momo was way too close and looking at her like they’d just played a tough match.

“What’s going on?” She asked. “Why are you so mad at me?” She reached up and gripped Kaidou’s shirt collar. It might have been a hostile move to make, except that Momo was looking at her earnestly and Kaidou just couldn’t figure out why.

Kaidou didn’t try and throw Momo’s hand off. Instead she said, “Get your hand off of me.” Momo was too close, it was making her skin itch. But Momo didn’t move a muscle.

Kaidou swallowed thickly. Maybe this was the chance she’d been waiting for. She clenched her hands into fists. “Take it off or I’ll break it off.”

Still, Momo didn’t move. She was looking at Kaidou like she was waiting for something. Her gaze was making Kaidou feel hot.

Kaidou shoved Momo away and when Momo took a stumbling step back, Kaidou raised her fist to punch her. She fully intended to punch Momo, right in the jaw, but somehow her fist lost its momentum along the way. She didn’t really want to fight either. She actually didn’t know _what_ she wanted. Instead of a punch, she only managed to tap the side of Momo’s face with her fist. Her heart was racing as her knuckles dragged down Momo’s cheek in an accidental caress.

Momo hadn’t taken her eyes off of her and she hadn’t even flinched when Kaidou went to hit her. She caught Kaidou’s wrist before she could pull away. She tugged her closer, releasing her wrist to wrap both her arms around Kaidou’s waist.

Kaidou was completely still as Momo hugged her, unsure of what to do. This wasn’t the fight Kaidou had been hoping for. But it wasn’t a bad thing either. It felt good.

Momo pulled away just a little to look Kaidou in the eye. She had a slightly guilty expression on her face and Kaidou wondered if maybe this was something she had been thinking about. The thought made her feel fuzzy and a bit anxious, what should she do? Momo's strong arms wrapped around her lit her on fire.

She opened her mouth to say something, but words were never her strong suit. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to say, she just knew that she didn’t want Momo to move away. So instead she leaned just a little forward and brought their lips together.

Kaidou’s entire body vibrated when their lips touched and a bolt of heat raced all the way down to her toes. That same bolt of heat that she had always mistaken for anger. For the first time, she recognized it as something else entirely.

Momo pushed her back into the row of lockers, her lips pressed firmly to Kaidou’s. Their bodies were pressed together tightly, closer than they’d been in days. Kaidou’s senses were thrilled with the pressure. This was so much better than a fist fight. She opened her mouth under Momo’s and slid her arms around her neck to pull her even closer. Momo moved a hand up to run her fingers through Kaidou’s hair.

Kaidou let out an embarrassing moan when Momo’s thigh created a delicious pressure between her legs. Momo mouthed her neck and Kaidou arched her head back, hitting it on the lockers behind her. Momo snickered. Kaidou quickly shut her up by pushing her away just enough so she could get her tanktop off. Momo stared at her, her mouth hanging slightly open. It wasn’t that seeing each other in various states of undress was new, but it was different when you had permission touch for the first time. Momo reached out a hand and slowly ran it up Kaidou’s stomach. Kaidou shivered a little despite the heat that followed everywhere Momo touched her. After a moment, Momo ripped her shirt off too, no finesse whatsoever, it made Kaidou smile.

Momo moved away from the lockers, pulling Kaidou with her. Momo was so gorgeous, her deep brown eyes gazed into Kaidou's. Momo's confidence spilled over into everything she did, even now there didn't seem to be any hesitation in her. She ran on star power and everyone else had to dash to keep up without the natural charisma and charm she exuded. She'd always made Kaidou feel insecure just being around her. And yet. Thinking about it, Kaidou had always wanted Momo's attention. They were like children, bullying the person they liked. And when exactly had she fallen for her? Momo was obnoxious and unbearable 95% of the time, but there were times too when Kaidou had wondered...

They moved to the floor and Kaidou pulled off her sports bra. Momo watched her with rapt attention and moved instantaneously when Kaidou reached for her.

The floor was cold on Kaidou’s back, but maybe it was just that she was so hot everywhere else.

She tried to gain control over her breathing as Momo moved slowly down her body. She trailed kisses over her breasts and down her stomach. She stopped at her navel to look up at her.

Kaidou could only stare as Momo slowly tugged her shorts down her thighs, down her legs and then off. She watched Momo’s face, flushed with lust, as she crawled her way back up Kaidou’s body. Momo positioned herself between her legs and asked, “Is this okay?” Her voice was low with want and Kaidou could only manage a small nod. She bit her lip to keep from crying out when she felt Momo’s mouth on her.

Kaidou didn’t know what to do with her hands, so she pressed them against her eyelids. She moaned low in her throat when Momo pulled her legs and positioned them over her shoulders. She felt vulnerable and embarrassed, but those emotions quickly paled next to the pleasure Momo was wringing from her body.

Her breath hitched when Momo found a steady rhythm and it made her shake all over. Momo’s hands reached up to grab her hips and she couldn’t control herself for long. She no longer cared about the loud sounds she was making. She reached her arms above her, reaching for something to hold, but finding only smooth floor. Momo allowed Kaidou to move the way she wanted to, moving her hips to get Momo to hit that perfect spot. The pressure was divine and Kaidou was seeing stars. Then suddenly it was too much. Kaidou’s moans became a crescendo and she shook violently.

Her muscles gave way and she melted into the floor. Her legs felt useless, her arms were limp above her head as her breathing slowed.

All the tension and frustration that had been building up inside of her since the Rikkai match drained out of her. Finally banished like it had all been a bad dream keeping her awake for days and now she could finally sleep.

She was completely exhausted. If Momo said something about her stamina, she really would punch her this time. But Momo said nothing as she crawled up and lay beside her. She reached into her shorts to touch herself. Kaidou felt like she should do something but she could barely move. So she watched as Momo’s face twisted in pleasure. Kaidou felt herself getting hot again. She wanted to be the one to make Momo’s mouth fall open like that, make her eyes squeeze shut like that. Make her make those small noises in the back of her throat, make her hips rock up and down. It didn’t take long before Momo was groaning and falling totally relaxed against the floor.

Kaidou watched her in awe as Momo’s breathing returned to normal and the fierce flush faded from her cheeks.

They were quiet for a while. Eventually they would need to get up and shower and go home but neither of them wanted to move just yet.

Kaidou turned on her side and Momo mirrored her. Momo broke the silence. “I didn’t want to fight with you because I thought maybe you’d think I blamed you for losing to Rikkai.”

Kaidou blinked. “Don’t you?” Kaidou had come to some pretty dismal conclusions about herself in that match, if it hadn’t been for Momo’s patience, she might not have recovered. If Kaidou’d been stronger, maybe they would have won.

“Don’t be stupid.” Momo sighed.

Kaidou didn’t meet her eyes, she was suddenly embarrassed again. “I missed the fighting.” She said softly.

She could hear the smile in Momo’s voice. “Me too.”

After another silence, Kaidou asked. “What were you and Arai fighting about?” She couldn’t help feeling just a little bit jealous.

Momo looked surprised but then she laughed. “She thinks Metal Hero is better than Kamen Rider! Can you believe that? Metal Hero!”

Kaidou stared at her for a long moment. “Are you kidding me?”

“I know right! Kamen Rider is totally the best.”

Kaidou glared. “No. I mean are you seriously fighting over something as stupid as that?”

Momo sat up. Her energy suddenly returning. “Kamen Rider is not stupid!”

Kaidou sat up too. “Are you five?”

“Agh, I knew you wouldn’t understand! You probably watch era romances or something dumb like that.”

“What!? That’s-” Completely accurate. “Well at least I’m not a baby crying over other people’s opinions!”

“You think you’re so much more mature than me because you watch that boring crap?!”

 

The next day more bickering could be heard from where Momo and Arai were practicing.

“What?” Momo glared. “Take that back!”

“No way.” Arai laughed. “You admit Kamen Rider is an overrated hype heap.”

“You-! I am going to kick your ass.” Momo was ready to jump the net to get to Arai when she noticed Kaidou watching them from the other side of the court. It made her stomach flutter a bit and suddenly her temper was gone. “But you’re not worth it.” She said with a smirk. She felt a bit of pink touch her cheeks at the memory of the day before. Fighting had taken on a new meaning now.

Arai gave her a confused look, normally Momo was so easy to work up. But Momo just swung her racket at nothing and said, “You going to serve, or what?”

Arai just shrugged and took her serve. It’s not like she wanted to run laps today anyway.

Momo risked a glance at Kaidou and tried not to smile at the secretly pleased look on her face.


End file.
